edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eboo, Eboe n Ebay
Eboo, Eboe n Ebay is Ed, Edd n Eddy in an African setting. It was the second submission to the Ed, Edd n Eddy culture series. The series plays off in a more rural part of Africa, named Perske Spruit, where all the residents lead a simple and happy life, but are subjected to the restlessness of Eboo, Eboe and Ebay. In a town where people are honest workers, the three boys are mainly outcasts because they scam people. Created by Anastasia Stephan in 2009. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Eboo The African Ed. He is 14 years old. Eboo is a careless character who's stupidity makes him quite fearless sometimes. He likes to chase around the African wildlife and has a great love for every animal he considers "fluffy". This includes lions and ostriches. Eboo's strength and cooperative personality is often being used by Ebay for his scams. Being lured with the promise of candy, Eboo gladly helps out his friends. --------------------------------------------------- Eboe The African Edd. He is nicknamed "Oe" ("oo") by his surroundings. His middle name is "Masika", opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". He is 13 years old. As Eboe also likes to have sweets and items he normally can't afford, he joins Ebay in his dubious businesses as the executor and perfector of his rather simple ideas. Eboe strives to become a local doctor and give his fellow people the much needed care that tends to lack in the area, which is another reason he accepts Ebay's tactics, so he can collect the money for future education. Even so, it's not something he wants to confess to towards his parents, and he keeps his scamming profession a secret in order not to upset them. --------------------------------------------------- Ebay The African Eddy. His middle name is "Skip", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". He is 12 years old. Just like Eddy, Ebay spends his entire days scamming people for cash. Not only that, but most of his scams include stealing other people's possessions (mainly Ruud's) and selling them back, as he pretends to be a 24/7 lost-and-found with a fee. He often gets bothered by Ruud, who he thinks is a crazed racist, while Ebay dislikes Ruud for being Dutch. --------------------------------------------------- Kefilwe The African Kevin. He is 13 years old. Kefilwe likes to play soccer with his friends, Nala and Ruud, and is often seen doing so. --------------------------------------------------- Nala The African Nazz. She is 13 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Ruud The Dutch Rolf. He is 14 years old. Ruud is naive, ignorant, and a semi-stereotypical Dutch person; as he has an obsession for planting tulips, eating cheese, wears clogs and lives in an windmill. He mainly likes playing board games and always invites the the Ebs to join him, though his invitations do not always get a polite response. Ebay often comes to the conclusion that Ruud is being racist towards him, even though he doesn't tend to make remarks resembling a racist attack. Kefilwe is his best friend, though most of the time Ruud wants to be with Ebay because he is the only person in town who wants nothing to do with him and he has the desire to be liked by all. He owns a guinea pig resembling Rolf's pig, Wilfred. His name is Willem. Ruud wears an orange shirt with three stripes coloured red, white and blue, resembling the Dutch flag, and clogs. He has two thick, black eyebrows. --------------------------------------------------- Jelani The African Jimmy. He is 8 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Sanaa The African Sarah. She is 8 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Jojo The African Jonny. He is 12 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Lewa Kabbah The African Lee. She is 14 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Marjani Kabbah The African Marie. She is 13 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Mayeso Kabbah The African May. She is 12 years old. Trivia *All the names are African names, with exception of "Ruud", but need confirmation. *The names "Eboo", "Eboe" and "Ebay" were taken from a slave database. *Ruud's name was "Rik" at first. *Kefilwe's name was "Kebbee" at first. *Nala's name was "Nazura" at first. *Jelani's name was "Kimmy" at first. *Sanaa's name was "Saidah" at first. *Lewa Kabbah's name was "Lela Kankah" at first. *Marjani Kabbah's name was "Marini Kankah" at first. *Mayeso Kabbah's name was "Meyya Kankah" at first. See Also *An Ed For Everyone Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters